Perfectos
by emilyvedder
Summary: Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué qué quería decir?, a veces Sasuke era demasiado exasperante. Naruto no era para nada el tipo del peli negro, él era escandaloso, amante del desorden y algo estúpido para su edad. Mi primer SasuNaru n.n


Hola! bueno acabo de escribir esto... es mi primero fic SasuNaru/NaruSasu y tengo miedo! D: jaja. Lo hice porque de un tiempo para aca**_ zoniiNara_** habla mucho del SasuNaru y creo uqe me hice un poco adicta... no me gusta el yaoi pero pues aja...

En fin, se acepta todo tipo de críticas...como dije es mi primer fic SasuNaru y pues nada, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Perfectos<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por ser el novio de Sakura Haruno, eran la pareja perfecta según sus amigos más cercanos, jamás discutían y estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones del otro…. El único problema que tenían era que llevaban ocho años viviendo juntos como pareja y nunca habían dicho nada acerca de comprometerse.

Compartían un departamento en una zona modesta, no tenían mucho dinero pero vivían bien de los sueldos de sus respectivos trabajos y ninguno de sus amigos cercanos o familiares sabían el por qué no se habían comprometido, ¡ellos eran perfectos!.

Sasuke se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la pequeña cocina de su departamento y suspiraba cada tres minutos, Sakura había contado el lapso con reloj en mano.

-¿Quieres dejar de suspirar ya? – habló la pelirrosa un poco hastiada de esa actitud de enamorado que tenía su pareja.

El la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y maldijo por lo bajo.

Ella miró el reloj una vez más y soltó una bocanada de aire.

-Necesito un cigarro, ¿tienes uno?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo el periódico.

-Necesito un maldito cigarro…¡ahora!

El pelinegro suspiró y habló por primera vez.

-Hay una cajetilla en la alacena.

Sakura sonrió y se levanto ansiosa por probar la nicotina que su pareja le había negado desde hace tres días, había una explicación lógica y era que Sakura fumaba demasiado, lo hacía desde que acordaron vivir juntos, a él no le gustaba el humo del cigarro y no era por que cuando la besaba sentía el sabor amargo del tabaco, no, de hecho ellos ni siquiera se besaban en privado, sólo lo hacían en público pero para eso ella tenía que haberse metido a la boca más de cuatro chicles de menta.

La pelirrosa prendió su cigarro y se sentó junto a Sasuke y soltó una bocanada de humo en la cara del pelinegro, le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

-Sakura, por favor…

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke!, no sé por qué tanto odio hacia el tabaco…o hacia mí. De todos modos en dos horas seremos libres y por fin puedo hacer formal mi relación con Neji.

Sasuke sonrió mientras recargaba su mano derecha en su barbilla.

-¿Qué crees que digan nuestros padres? – preguntó él.

Sakura alzó los hombros y puso cara de indiferencia.

-Supongo que nada, siempre y cuando sigas el plan de acuerdo a como lo acordamos. Pero conociéndote no lo harás y tampoco Naruto… no sé cómo te fijaste en él, mira que había otras opciones en ese bar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué qué quería decir?, a veces Sasuke era demasiado exasperante. Naruto no era para nada el tipo del peli negro, él era escandaloso, amante del desorden y algo estúpido para su edad. Sasuke era todo lo contrario pero Sakura suponía que por eso estaba el dicho de "los opuestos se atraen".

-Olvídalo Sasuke, cuando se trata de Naruto es imposible discutir contigo. El tipo me cae bien, demasiado bien pero no quiero que te haga daño… hemos vivido juntos una mentira y eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Sakura amaba a Sasuke, pero no como pareja, ella era la única que sabía sobre su sexualidad y por eso mismo había decidido ayudarlo a engañar a todos sus conocidos y familiares.

La familia de Sasuke era demasiado conservadora en ese aspecto, ella no podía permitir que se enteraran que su mejor amigo era homosexual, habían creado un plan tan creíble que había veces que Sasuke dudaba que en realidad le gustaran los hombres.

Cuando se conocieron iban juntos en la preparatoria, Sasuke era de los típicos populares, guapos y todólogos, escribía para el diario de la escuela, practicaba deportes, por mencionar algunas cosas. Mientras que Sakura era la presidenta de su clase. Muchos habían pensado que después de que terminaran sus respectivas carreras ellos se casarían y tendrían hijos, de hecho Sakura inició un rumor que había perdido su virginidad en el asiento trasero de Sasuke, y él, bueno él no lo desmintió.

Habían vivido una mentira tan bien fabricada que Sakura estaba un poco deprimida por el hecho de que en unas cuantas horas Sasuke huiría con Naruto al otro lado del planeta puesto que le habían ofrecido una plaza al rubio en una conocida revista de videojuegos.

Sakura estaba viendo a Neji desde hace dos años y Neji estaba de acuerdo con que su novia viviera con un hombre, de todos modos ese hombre jamás la había tocado. Neji también había entrado en la mentira diciendo que Sasuke y él eran mejores amigos por lo que no era raro que él se quedara a dormir en su departamento. Claro, Sasuke salía cuando él lo hacía pero nadie se enteraba.

Acostumbraban salir a probar cosas nuevas, y una de esas cosas nuevas era visitar bares gay, Neji decía que era para que los hombres en esos bares se deprimirían cuando los veían entrar y que jamás los podían tener, pero Sakura lo hacía para no ver a su amigo solo… lo quería tanto que ella quería que encontrara una pareja estable que lo amara así como Neji la amaba a ella.

En una de esas salidas Sasuke conoció a Naruto, lo llevo a su departamento y bueno… pasó lo que tenía que pasar, desde ese entonces ya hace más de un año no se habían dejado de ver.

-Ese imbécil ya se tardo.

Sasuke miro feo a Sakura y habló.

-No le digas imbécil, viene retrasado, hay mucho tráfico.

-¿Viene retrasado?, ¡nació retrasado! … lo odio. –Sakura bufó y arrugo el ceño.

Sasuke rio por lo bajo, se levantó de la silla del comedor y abrazó a Sakura.

-Sabes que no lo odias, te escribiré.

-Lo sé… pero tengo celos de tu novio. Ya no pasamos las tardes juntos y ahora que te vayas a otro país no te veré. ¡¿Sabes lo frustrante que es?

Sasuke volvió a reír y beso su cabello.

-No seas molesta Sakura, vendré a tu boda.

Neji y Sakura se habían comprometido en secreto hace algunos meses pero ella sabía que Sasuke no asistiría a su boda. De hecho ella sabía que ya no volvería a ver a Sasuke, sus padres seguramente lo iban a desheredar y renegar de su existencia. La pelirrosa apretó con más fuerza a Sasuke de la cintura y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que Sakura brincara del susto y Sasuke se tensó.

-Voy yo… ve por tus maletas, seguro es Naruto. –Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara con la mano izquierda mientras que separaba a Sasuke con la otra mano.

La pelirrosa caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, era Naruto quien traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Sakura-chan.

-Pasa, Sasuke fue a recoger lo que le hacía falta. Siéntate, te ofrezco un té, café, refresco, agua… ¿algo?

Naruto notó el rechazo en su voz, Sakura siempre había sido alegre con él pero desde que el pelinegro le había contado que se mudaría con Naruto a otro país lo trataba como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. El rubio entendía que se estaba llevando algo muy importante para Sakura e inconscientemente se recriminaba por haber roto a Sakura en mil pedazos.

-Agua estaría bien, hace un poco de calor allá afuera.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y camino unos pasos hacia la cocina, el rubio la siguió y giro la cabeza para ver si Sasuke no estaba espiando como era su costumbre cuando Naruto hablaba con Sakura, todo estaba solo, tal vez Sasuke estaba terminando de acomodar por colores sus calcetines o ropa interior, ese hombre era demasiado perfeccionista. Naruto movió su cabeza intentando borrar esa idea de su cabeza y habló.

-¿Qué tienes?

Sakura lo miro con resentimiento y un puchero adorno su cara.

-No tengo nada.

-Sí, sí que lo tienes. Las mujeres cuando dicen "no tengo nada" es porque tienen algo.

Sakura suspiró y le entrego el vaso con agua al rubio.

-Te llevaras a Sasuke.

-Lo sé pequeña y lo siento, no quiero que pienses en mí como el malo de la historia. No podría irme y dejarlo aquí, sabes cómo se pone cuando está triste.

-Eres el malo de la historia Naruto, fuiste, eres y serás el malo. Te odio.

-No, no me odias. Estás actuando como una niña pequeña… ¿sabes algo?

Naruto le indicó a la pelirrosa que se sentara junto a él, ella lo hizo y éste la abrazo con el brazo derecho por los hombros.

-Yo soy una persona alegre, optimista, servicial, soy guapo, atractivo, las mujeres y los hombres voltean a verme cuando paso por la calle. Paro el tráfico, lo has visto.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, Naruto puede ser muy tonto a veces.

-Pero jamás engañaría a Sasuke con otro hombre, en cuanto lo vi supe que nos pertenecíamos… ¿sabes?, mi hermana me dijo que éramos diferentes pero iguales. Ella cree en el destino y piensa que si alguien es tu alma gemela tiene que complementarse contigo, piensa que yo soy la luz que le faltaba en su vida reprimida sexualmente, porque admitámoslo, Sasuke está reprimido sexualmente. Y bueno él me complementa con la oscuridad… no sé explicártelo pero creo que tu pequeña tienes lo mismo con Neji.

-¿Eso piensas?

-¡Claro!, además eres lo más cercano que tiene Sasuke. No te lo puedo quitar, eres bienvenida cuando tú quieras. Y si no quieres ir te mandaré el dinero y el boleto de avión para que lo vayas a visitar, Sasuke estará feliz de tenerte con nosotros.

Sakura suspiró, tenía miedo que Naruto fuera uno de esos hombres que en cuanto tenían a su pareja les prohibían hablar con sus seres queridos, al fin de cuentas la familia de Naruto lo había aceptado como era y no tenían objeción en que viviera en otro país con un hombre… Sakura creía que la familia de Sasuke tenía que aceptarlo tal y como era pero ya había tiempo de eso.

_-Ojala que no me culpen de haberlo hecho gay… _- pensó Sakura.

Sasuke salió de pronto de la habitación con dos maletas de ruedas.

-Perdón por la tardanza. Tenía que acomodar algunas cosas. Hola amor, te extrañé.

Naruto se levantó de un brinco y saludo a Sasuke con un beso rápido en los labios, el pelinegro se sonrojo y tomo de la mano a Naruto.

Sakura veía todo a unos pasos con el mismo puchero de niña que tenía cuando llego Naruto.

-Le decía a Sakura-chan que puede ir cuando quiera a visitarnos aunque estemos del otro lado del planeta. Le mandaré dinero si así lo desea, no quiero que se extrañen mucho.

Sasuke sonrió y beso nuevamente a Naruto. Sakura toció para llamar su atención y se fijo que Sasuke tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, un brillo que no se lo había visto desde que lo conoció en la preparatoria y fue ahí cuando lo supo, supo que ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro y que, ni siquiera ella, los iba a poder separar.

Se alegraba que Sasuke encontrara a alguien que lo amara y que le correspondiera, el había vivido intentando ser alguien que no era junto a ella, aunque era para tapar las apariencias, en el fondo se sentía feliz por él, por fin iba a poder vivir su vida sin ataduras y sin cuidarse del qué dirán.

Naruto y Sasuke se despidieron de Sakura con un abrazo, dejaron el departamento y ella se encontró sola, sin Sasuke, después de ocho años de compartirlo todo, su visto recorrió el lugar y suspiro.

-Al fin y al cabo ellos si son perfectos el uno para el otro.


End file.
